Siguiendo Tú Aroma
by nitamaricl
Summary: Un pequeño fic de la primera vez de Naruto y Hinata, adoro este pareja.


No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto son del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **SIGUIENDO TÚ AROMA**

Gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación que se mezclaban con el ruido del televisor, unas pequeñas y blancas manos que recorrían un pecho tostado sobre una camiseta blanca, bajando lentamente hasta donde terminaba esta mientras esas pequeñas manos se metían debajo para sentir el calor de la piel del hombre pasando la mano sobre esos abdominales perfectos, una mano vendada sostenía a la joven por la cintura mientras que la otra tocaba la nuca de la mujer sosteniendo la cabeza de la joven sobre su hambrienta boca… se besaban con pasión y lujuria y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, cuando la chica cambio de posición pasando a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él joven con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de él de forma que el bulto prominente del muchacho fue atrapado por la zona más íntima de ella, el único cambio de los gemidos fue un gutural "Hiii..nna…tta" lleno de deseo, estaban vestidos pero el roce de sus cuerpos era bastante placentero para ambos y la excitación de Naruto era más que notoria, la lujuria estaba ganando cuando la mano que estaba en su cuello bajo a posarse sobre su cadera y ya con ambas manos movía a su novia para hacer el roce más profundo, ella se inclinó hacia él haciendo que su pechos se toparan con el de su novio, sus pezones ya estaban duros, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro sonrosado esta vez por el placer y excitación que sentía mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto gimiendo su nombre, haciendo que el rubio emitiera un gruñido usando su fuerza para cambiarlos nuevamente de posición poniendo a Hinata debajo de él, mientras se posicionaba mejor entre sus piernas y miraba su cuerpo con lujuria pensando que su novia era demasiado sensual para su propio bien, mientras la admiraba viendo como sus generosos pechos subiendo y bajaban rápidamente, el sonrosado de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados.

Naruto cerro sus puños con fuerza, esto debió de haber pasado…pensaba el rubio pasando una mano sobre su cara tratando de controlarse… Hinata abrió los ojos viendo como su novio la miraba con de forma culpable y avergonzada, "Hinata-chan me deje llevar es mejor que no sigamos con esto estoo… no va a volver a pasar", mientras salía de entre sus piernas, se arreglaba la ropa dándole la espalada… diciendo "creo que es mejor que te vayas… Hinata-chan es muy tarde y mañana salgo temprano a la misión y es por dos semanas".

Hinata se levantó de un salto arreglando su propia ropa se sentía avergonzada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta miro tristemente a su novio, deseándole que le fuera bien en la misión y que tuviera cuidado, antes de salir corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Una vez en su habitación luego de darse un baño, Hinata pensaba en lo ocurrido y no lo podía creer que la había rechazado, ella estaba lista para entregarle su virginidad antes de esa misión tan larga, desde lo ocurrido en la luna no habían estado tanto tiempo separados, pero Hinata sentía que su novio no la deseaba como mujer… llevaban 6 meses de noviazgo, los 6 meses más felices en la vida de Hinata, Naruto-kun era todo un sueño como novio preocupado, dulce, la hacía reír y sus besos eran apasionados pero cuando quiso más, sentirlo de forma intima la rechazó y ella no lo podía entender, quizá no era lo suficientemente sensual para seducir a su novio, quizá su cuerpo no era el ideal de Naruto después de todo Sakura, su primer amor era tan delgada y elegante, no como ella llena de curvas, quizá a Naruto no le gustaba su cuerpo… quizá no la quería del todo, quizá sólo había estado con ella por compromiso, quizá iba a terminar con ella… sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida.

Naruto mientras miraba el techo de su habitación pensaba en lo que había pasado en su departamento con su novia, estuvo a punto de ceder a sus deseos más lujurioso de tomar a Hinata y hacerla totalmente suya, su control estaba fallando ella era una tentación demasiado fuerte, con su sensual cuerpecito, con su cara de muñeca y sus gemidos… Dios se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo y eso que ya se había masturbado por tercera vez… pero le había prometido al padre de Hinata que no la tocaría antes del matrimonio, que ella debía llegar virgen y debía cumplir su promesa aunque muriera en el intento, aparte tenía miedo de hacerle daño, la deseaba de una forma casi animal… Cuando Hinata había llegado con una película y cena como despedida por la misión, una cita totalmente inocente y algo que habían hecho muchas veces en su relación, supo al momento de verla que algo había cambiando en su novia, era su aroma algo que por ser un jinchuriki tenía mucho más desarrollado, su aroma era intoxicante tanto así que sólo al sentirlo su cuerpo se había tensado, ahora sabía lo que pasaba Kurama se lo había explicado luego de que Hinata se fuera, era un zorro adulto y el aroma de su compañera lo incitaba a tomarla antes no lo había vivido porque ahora tenía a su compañera definitiva y el animal dentro de él la quería marcarla como suya por medio del sexo, menos mal que se iba de misión porque si no su control se iría al trasto…

Hinata no se sentía bien del todo, ser insegura era lo peor del mundo no había dormido bien en toda la semana, a Naruto le quedaban sólo una semana más de misión y Hinata no quería verlo, tenía miedo que él terminara con ella y sabía que no podría soportarlo… cuando recibió una invitación por medio de su padre, estaban invitados al cumpleaños del líder del clan Kobayashi de Suna, unos de los clanes amigos de los Hyuga, Hinata era amiga del hija menor de los Kobayashi, Akari y sabía que necesitaba unas vacaciones fuera de Konoha… así que ella y su padre partieron a Suna.

Naruto estaba cansado, habían terminado la misión antes y lo único que quería era ver a Hinata besarla, abrazarla la había extrañado y su cuerpo la necesitaba, después de bañarse decidió ir a verla, pero Ko le dijo que ella estaba en Suna por un mes visitando a una familia aliada, lo que dejó a Naruto en estado de desesperación no podía esperar un mes la necesitaba ahora así que sin pensarlo tomó su mochila que no había deshecho y esa misma tarde partió a Suna.

Gaara estaba contento de ver a su amigo aunque no entendía bien el motivo de su visita pero eso no importaba la energía de Naruto hacía que estuviera más contento, lo invitó a una fiesta de cumpleaños del líder uno de los clanes locales y él sólo sonrió zorrunamente eso era exactamente lo que quería, sabía que Hinata iba estar en esa fiesta y ya no podía soportar sin tenerla cerca.

Hinata casi se desmaya al ver a Naruto entrando junto con Gaara-sama, tenía que esconderse no quería verlo no quería hablar con él prefería huir antes de que él la dejara… le dio la espalda mientras uno de los invitados la invitaba a bailar. Naruto miraba a su novia que lejos era la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta con un vestido blanco virginal pero con un escote de miedo y con corte flauta que acentuaba sus curvas, era tan sensual y a la vez inocente…. Mientras miraba con cara de odio al tipo que tocaba a su novia mientras bailaban, el aroma de su Hinata lo estaba volviendo loco era una mezcla de miedo y excitación sabía que ella lo había visto y no podía creer que estuviera bailando con otro.

Hinata miró en forma asustada a su novio cuando con esa sonrisa zorruna tocó el hombro del tipo que estaba bailando con ella, diciéndole que le permitiera bailar con su novia. Al poner sus manos sobre las caderas de su novia y acercarla hacia él, le susurra en el oído "Hime.. Que estás haciendo bailando así con otro tipo? recuerda que eres sólo mía", mientras besaba su cuello y lo lamía, Hinata emitió un pequeño gemido mientras sentía humedad en sus bragas. Naruto sintió de inmediato el cambio en el aroma borrando el miedo a excitación mientras su miembro se endurecía con cada roce que tenían al bailar, miró al padre de Hinata y maldijo por debajo y se alejó de ella poniendo cierta distancia. Hinata se dio cuenta de la reacción de Naruto mientras este miraba a su padre y lo entendió todo, tomó la mano de Naruto llevándolo hacia el patio de la mansión.

Mientras se dirigían por el patio hacia las habitaciones Naruto miraba como ese vestido resaltaba aún más las curvas de Hinata el trasero se le marcaba en forma deliciosa y su cabello suelto por la espalda se movía de un lado a otro con el movimiento de sus caderas. Hinata ya lo entendía todo, su padre debió decirle algo a Naruto para que él no la tocase, sabía que su padre quería protegerla pero ella ya era una mujer adulta, estaba tomando la píldora y maldición quería hacer el amor con el amor de su vida… Mientras Hinata guiaba a su novio hacia su habitación metiéndolo de golpe a ella y cerrando la puerta con pestillo mientras miraba a su novio como un predador, Hinata Hyuga tomo una decisión, iba a dejar de ser virgen esa noche.

Hinata lo miro con unos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo recorriéndolo con la mirada, por el miedo que había sentido antes no se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que se veía esta noche Naruto, con camisa, corbata y traje, era tan varonil y atractivo, y era sólo de ella… al fijar la mirada en el prominente bulto de su novio….todo de ella. Mientras se acercaba a él poniendo una suave mano en su mejilla le pregunto qué estaba haciendo allí en Suna en esa fiesta, dejo la mano de su mejilla y cruzaba los brazos debajo de sus senos resaltándolos. Naruto no pudo evitar mirar sus senos y lamer sus labios, mientras le respondió, mirándola a los ojos, que fue invitado por Gaara a Suna y que no esperaba encontrarla en esa fiesta y menos bailando tan de cerca con otro hombre, pero que se alegraba de encontrarla allí.

Hinata lo miro y le dijo que tomara asiento sobre la cama y mientras ella se sacaba las joyas que llevaba, lo miraba por el espejo del tocador, él no le sacaba la mirada de encima lo que hacía que la excitación de ella aumentara, había tomado una decisión y no iba a dejar que su novio la rechazara nuevamente. Se dio vuelta mientras le preguntaba por la misión y cómo le había ido, ya que no lo esperaba ver por unos días más, Naruto se sintió aliviado podía controlarse si ella le conversaba de otra cosa, y comenzó a relatarle su misión con Sakura, y mientras él le hablaba de Sakura y lo genial que era, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir celos, sabía que Sakura no tenía interés en Naruto pero parecía que él no podía olvidarla. Naruto sintió un cambio en el aroma de Hinata la excitación se mezclaba con ira, se quedó callado mirándola.

Hinata tomó los tirantes del vestido que llevaba lo que hizo que el vestido quedara en su cintura mostrándole a Naruto sus senos desnudos con sus pezones endurecidos, ya que por el frio de la habitación junto con el hecho de no llevar sostén sus pezones estaban apuntando directamente a los ojos de un asombrado y muy excitado Naruto, mientras se acercaba a él quedando sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro le preguntó de la forma más dulce que tenía si ella era más hermosa que Sakura…

Naruto se había quedado sin habla, quien era esta mujer y que había hecho con su inocente novia y porque diablos le preguntaba por Sakura, pero cuando vio a los ojos de Hinata con un gran esfuerzo porque no quería alejar la mirada del tentador cuerpo de su novia, al sentir en su olor temor se dio cuenta que todavía tenía inseguridades sobre él… sobre su amor hacía ella, se levantó de golpe besándola con lujuria poniendo sus manos en sus senos acariciándolos jugando con sus duros pezones, haciendo que su pequeña novia gimiera en su boca y mientras le introducía su hambrienta lengua, la seguía besando moviéndose ambos hacía la cama. Cuando Hinata sintió atrás de sus piernas la cama se recostó lentamente al medio de ella, miraba a Naruto con pasión y amor y él la miraba de la misma forma, mientras él se sacaba la chaqueta del traje que le había prestado Gaara, la camisa y la corbata, mirando a su novia todo el tiempo, al acercarse a ella, acariciando su cuerpo desde su plano vientre hasta el contorno de sus senos su cuello hasta sus labios, Hinata sólo lo miraba, él le habló con una voz muy grave mirándola directamente a los ojos diciéndole que ella era la única mujer que amaba la única que lo hacía sentir así, mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata guiándola hacia el bulto en su pantalón, a su miembro endurecido, la pequeña mano de su novia se movió sobre el bulto suavemente haciendo que Naruto gimiera su nombre.."Hinata-Hime… tú eres la única que puede ser mi compañera, Sakura es como mi hermana, en cambio tú Hime eres la única que hace que mi cuerpo responda de esta forma y la única que su aroma me vuelve loco, si tenemos sexo ahora ya no habrá vuelta atrás serás mía para siempre te voy a marcar y cada vez que nos veamos a solas te voy a tomar, ¿Hinata estas dispuesta?".

Hinata sólo pudo asentir, el placer era demasiado para hablar…"Hime.. Le prometí a tú padre que esperaría a nuestro matrimonio, que debías llegar virgen al altar, pero tu aroma me vuelve loco quiero tomarte ahora, eres tan tentadora y sensual" bajó sus labios a su cuello lamiendo hasta llegar a uno de los senos de Hinata, tomó su pezón entre los dientes pasando la punta de la legua sobre el sonrosado y duro pezón haciendo que la joven se arqueara hacía su boca. Hinata se sentía en llamas mientras sus manos acariciaban el rubio cabello de su novio, gimiendo su nombre mientras le susurraba que la tomara que quería ser suya para siempre.

Mientras la boca de Naruto succionaba el pezón la mano que acariciaba el otro seno bajo por su cuerpo la metió dentro del vestido y de sus bragas llegando al lugar donde su aroma era más fuerte y tocando su clítoris, haciendo los gemidos de Hinata aún más elevados, Naruto se sonrio agradeciendo al Ero-Sennin sus explicaciones de como satisfacer a una mujer con las manos y la lengua aparte de usar lo obvio, Naruto introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro de la húmeda intimidad de su novia, haciendo que Hinata gimiera su nombre lo que causó que aumentara su propia excitación, tenía el pene como una piedra lo único que deseaba era penetrarla de una forma ruda pero sabía que era su primera vez y aunque estaba al casi al límite de su control quería que ella llegara al clímax primero, así que cuando introdujo otro dedo dentro de su vagina, moviéndolos lentamente, estos llegaban a un tope sabía que era su himen lo que marcaba su virginidad, cuando sintió un grito de placer y las contracciones de sus músculos vaginales y la humedad en sus dedos, supo que su novia había alcanzado su primer orgasmo.

La dejo descansar un poco después de todo era su primera experiencia de este tipo mientas sacaba los dedos de su intimidad haciendo que Hinata gimiera nuevamente, se los levo a la nariz su aroma era delicioso y después se los metió a la boca lamiéndolos como si fuera una paleta.

Hinata miraba a Naruto mientras lamia los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, pero miro el enorme bulto en los pantalones de su novio y supo que él aún estaba excitado era su turno ella deseaba tenerlo dentro, se terminó de desvestir mientras Naruto la miraba, él estaba hincado sobre la cama mientras ella como una gata se acercó a él y pidiéndole que la tomara.

Si Naruto tenía algo de control al momento de sentir la voz de su novia y sus manos sobre el pantalón este se evaporo, "Hinata-hime…" Hinata había soltado el cinturón y bajando el pantalón junto con el bóxer de su novio con su ayuda, pudo ver su miembro duro, grueso y apuntando hacia ella, ya no quería preliminares sólo quería que él la tomara de una buena vez, se recostó en la cama abriendo las piernas quedando totalmente expuesta a Naruto quien a pesar de estar totalmente excitado, lo que se notaba en el azul oscuro de su mirada, parecía dudar, entonces ella le dijo, "Na Naruto-kun quiero que hagamos el amor quiero ser tú mujer, no te preocupes estoy con la píldora y tú sabes que eres el primero, mientras se sonrojaba…se nota que tienes más experiencia que yo pero haré lo posible por complacerte", Naruto la volvió a mirar con asombro, y le respondió "Hina-Chan esta también es mi primera vez, ya te lo dije tú eres la única", mientras la acariciaba desde las piernas blancas hasta posicionarse entre ellas, Hinata no lo podía creer parecía tan experimentado al tocarla que pensó que esta no era su primera vez, "Etoooo Naruto-kun pareces tan experimentado en esto", Naruto le respondió rascando su cabeza con su sonrisa zorruna "Ero Sennin me enseñó muchas cosas no sólo a luchar… Hinata-Hime, estas segura que quieres seguir ya no hay vuelta atrás si te hago mía".

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto guiándolo más cerca de ella, mientras él se ponía en posición para penetrarla, la punta de su miembro rozo su clítoris haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente, Naruto sintió una pequeña mano que tomando su pene lo guio hacia la pequeña entrada de su vagina, él empujo suavemente dejando que sólo la punta entrara, eran tan estrecha y caliente que tuvo que controlarse para no llegar en ese momento, siguió con la penetración hasta sentir el tope dentro de sus cuerpo, la miró como pidiendo permiso mirándola directamente a los ojos Hinata sólo atino a asentir cuando Naruto la penetró de golpe haciendo que su himen se rompiera, Hinata no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito de dolor pero cuando sintió la cabeza de Naruto cerca de su oido susurrándole cándidamente que la amaba y diciéndole palabras de disculpa, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a sentirse completamente llena por su novio.

Naruto estaba entre el cielo y el infierno, el cielo porque el estar compartiendo este momento con su Hinata, convirtiéndola en suya, el amor que sentía hacia ella y el hecho de estar tocando su hermoso cuerpo, pero también era un infierno el contenerse, tenía los dientes apretados quería moverse, su calor lo estaba matando era tan estrecha que la presión que ejercía en su miembro estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar necesitaba moverse pero no quería hacerle daño a su Hime, la miro suplicante mientras le preguntaba a su amada como se sentía y le pedía permiso para moverse, Hinata respondió moviendo sus caderas haciéndole entender a Naruto que quería que se moviera.. ella necesitaba que se moviera, el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella era demasiado cuando él comenzó a moverse cualquier dolor que había sentido se transformó en sólo placer un placer tan fuerte que con cada embestida de Naruto ella se sentía más cerca del cielo cerca de perder todo su control. Naruto se sentía en el infierno el infierno era increíble tan caliente, estrecho y húmedo y estaba envuelto en el cuerpo más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida estaba a punto de perder el control y el momento que las paredes de la vagina de su Hinata lo envolvieron logrando que ella llegara nuevamente al orgasmo mientras él se perdía al fin en su propio placer, mientras tomaba fuertemente las caderas de su ahora mujer acercándola aún más a él y su boca tomaba su cuello mordiéndola… marcándola, lo que hizo que el orgasmo de Hinata fuera aún más fuerte, mientras Naruto lamia su cuello y le susurraba que la amaba colapsando a su lado acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y acariciaba su rostro,"Naaarruutto-kun ahora soy totalmente tuya en cuerpo y alma para siempre… y podrás tenerme cuando lo desees soy solamente tuya para siempre", Naruto supo que ella decía la verdad después de todo su aroma estaba unido al de ella, el de su compañera de vida.


End file.
